


Perfect

by Mhoram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Insecure Jace, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace's constant self-admiration drives Simon up the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Simon sat observant as Jace took to staring at himself in the mirror. He certainly could never get used to seeing Jace admire himself in mirror. He often spent copious amounts of money on hair gel, and hours in front of the mirror.

“Are you done?”

“You can’t rush perfection.”

Simon snorted, “How self absorbed can you be?”

Jace gave a glance back at Simon giving him a little smirk, before turning back in front of the mirror.

“I think you’re getting fat.”

Jace turned and stared at Simon in shock, unable to comprehend. He lifted his shirt and inspected waistline looking for any trace of fat. Simon walked up to Jace casually, and pinched his side,

“I think you’ve got some flab right here.”  

Jace’s eyes narrowed “You’re lying.”

Simon shrugged “Fine, don’t believe me.” He walked out of the room leaving Jace behind. Simon took glance back into the room to find Jace still gazing in the mirror inspecting himself again. He rolled his eyes.

“I was kidding, you’re fine.”

Jace shot him a worried look, “Are you sure, I haven’t put on any weight have I?”

Simon grinned “No, you’re perfect; now let’s get something to eat.”

  
He took Jace by the hand and led him out the door.


End file.
